


Hey Brother

by jajafilm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poem about brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Brother

#  Hey Brother

 

 

Hey Brother, I'd go anywhere for you.

Hey Brother, I would do everything for you.

Hey Brother, you're the only person whom I have.

Hey Brother, so don't you dare leave me.

 

Hey Brother, prison, corrupt monsters, hell, magic or even death...

Hey Brother, there is nothing that would stop us when we are together.

Hey Brother, I give my knowledge, freedom, life and soul for you.

Hey Brother, but you don't try to do same if it cost you the same as what it cost me.

 

Hey Brother, I'm glad, when we banter to each other.

Hey Brother, I'm glad, when you smile.

Hey Brother, I'm glad, when you're here for me.

Hey Brother, you're everything to me…

although sometimes you annoy me terribly.

 


End file.
